Forever's Closer Than You think
by MissMet9641
Summary: Maybe...Forever isn't so far away. THis was a SASUxSAKU one-shot, but I got a request to make it into a story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my second story, but first oneshot. It's a sad sasu/saku, but I hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, any of it's characters, or the movie Titanic. Thay all belong to their rightful owners! .

* * *

Finally. After all those years of work. Pain and hurt. And just plain trying, she had finally got his attention. Sasuke Uchiha had finally asked her, Sakura Haruno out. She sat there in aw, staring into his deep, dark eyes, trying to translate what he just said. He, the "Great Uchiha" had just asked her out. Just asked her to be his girlfriend.

Only one word could describe this moment.

Amazing.

It was 3 months after Sasuke came back, after successfully killing his brother, and Team7 had just come in after a long day of training. With the sweat dripping down her face, Sakura, walked casually towards her home, when it happened. There was a tap on her shoulder, and she turned around to see Sasuke behind her.

She turned fully around, and gave him a questioning look, assuming he was gonna giver her a kunai or shuriken she might have left behind. Just the look he gave her told her something was wrong. After the years he had been gone, the crush had faded, even though she still knew something still stirred inside her, considering the way her stomach flip flopped every time he looked at her

After no response she asked him kindly, "What's up Sasuke. It looks like you've got something on your mind!" she stared at him, while waiting for her reply.

Within that moment, he was bent over whispering in her ear, "I like you a lot Sakura. I had never realized how beautiful you really are before. Be my girl?" he pulled back and looked at her expectantly.

"I...I don't know w-what to say!" she said staring up at him. Honestly, she never thought this day would actually come. The way he'd always look at those other girls...he never looked at her that way.

She looked down then up at him again, then without thinking said an automatic, "Yes!"

"Great. Then go get cleaned up, and meet me at my place in an hour." he said, then strode away from her, like nothing had happened.

She stared at his back as he retreated, then sniffed her arm pit while saying, "I didn't think I smelled that bad!" then once again started walking home, a rush of thrill rolling up her spine.

Sakura stepped out of her shower, her wet bubble gum hair dripping. Wrapping a towel around her body, she walked into her room, looking for a decent outfit to wear on her first date. Well, first date with Sasuke at least. Wanting to dress casual, but a little more dressy then usual, she chose a pair of jeans, that clung to her thighs, but puffed out at the bottom and a pink low v-neck long sleeved shirt, with a lighter pink tank top underneath.

Once dressed, she stepped back into the bathroom and started brushing out the knots in her hair. Once it was blow dried, and brushed, she walked down the stairs and stared at the clock. She had ten minutes to get to Sasuke's house in time, so with a flick of her wrist, she shut of the lights, and walked out the door.

"Ding-dong." Sakura wrung the doorbell to the main door of the Uchiha complex. There was a brief patter of footsteps, then a chain unlocking, and the front door swung open.

Sasuke stood in front of her in sweat pants and a white t-shirt. Looking down at her own outfit, she felt a flush spread across her fac seeing how casual he was dressed, and how nice she was.

"Hey." he said a smirk flickering across his face, at her embarrassment.

"Uh..Hi Sasuke...um..I... have to run back home. I forgot my...SOCKS! Yeah, that's it." she then turned on her heel, and started to walk away when she felt something grab her elbow.

"Hey. Don't worry bout it. You look fine." He said pulling her inside. With a swift movement, she was forward walking normally, yet her insides were all messed up. She'd been nervous before, yet this. This was a totally new level of nervous.

She continued walking by his side, looking around the hallway. It was all white. No color what so ever.

"Follow me." she heard him, yet his voice seemed distant. In a few minutes, they were in a white room, just like a the hall, with a long white sofa and a fairly large T.V. White curtains hung lazily over the windows, and an elegant white rug, lay across the wooden floor.

"Take a seat on the couch. I'll be right back." Sasuke gestured his head towards the couch, and then walked out of the room, leaving Sakura to make herself at home.

She slid her shoes off, then walked over to the couch and plopped down in the middle of it. Five minutes later Sasuke walked back in, a blanket, bowl of popcorn, and movie in hand. Placing the blanket and popcorn on the couch he walked over to the DVD player and set the disc in.

"I hope you don't mind Titanic. It was the only movie I could find at the last minute." he said, picking up the blanket and popcorn and sat next to her.

"That's fine." She said focusing on the T.V. screen, while he draped the blanket over their legs and placed the popcorn on his lap.

Grabbing a fist full, Sakura held the popcorn in her lap and ate it slowly as the movie began.

One quarter of the way through the movie, Sakura placed her hand into the popcorn bowl, but when tried to pull it out, she couldn't move it. She looked up to see Sasuke staring at her, his hand wrapped tightly around her wrist.

In a soft tone she said, "Um...Sasuke could you please let go of my hand?" She stared down at her hand, then up at Sasuke again, in time to see his lips crashing down on her's.

Automatically she pulled away and asked breathlessly, "Sasuke?! What are you doing?!"

She felt his lips on hers again, this time gentler then the first, and without breaking the kiss he responded into her mouth, "Something I've wanted to do for a while."

She then felt a slight push to her shoulder, and fell backward onto the couch, Sasuke moving forward on top of her , as to not break the kiss.

Closing her eyes, she felt her arms lift up and wrap around his neck as he placed his hands on her hips.

It was deep yet passionate but somehow, gentle. A few seconds later, she heard him mummer into her lips, "I love you, Sakura." and with that she froze.

"S-S-Sasuke...Do you r-realize what y-your saying?" she asked as he started kissing down her neck.

"Yes I do. It's true. I promise Sakura. I really do love you." he whispered into neck, as he proceeded to press his lips to her collar boy.

"Promise...you'll love me forever?" she said, suppressing a moan.

"Forever." he replied, and with that one word she thought her life was finally completed. That the one boy she truly loved her back. That the days ahead would only get better.

Little did she realize what would happen the next day.

The next morning Sakura woke to the birds chirping on the lovely spring morning. And the damn alarm clock ringing in her right ear. Today would be the day she would announce to the world, her and Sasuke were officially "an item."

The events of last night flashed through her mind, from the movie, to the kiss. Yet those few words still wrung un her ear.

_I promise. I'll love you forever._

Just those few words made something inside of her go mad.

Not wanting to waste any more time away from Sasuke, she hopped out of her bed, dressed, ran down the stairs and out the door, forgetting breakfast.

When she reached the training grounds, she saw Naruto, Sai, and Kakashi already there and training.

"G'morning guys!" she yelled across to them as she walked forward.

"More like good-afternoon, Sakura-chan! It's already one o'clock!" Naruto shouted across the fields as he chucked a kunai at the tree.

"Really! It's that la– wait. Where's Sasuke?" she asked walking towards the rest of her team, dropping her bag of weapons under a tree on the way.

"He said he was sick today." Kakashi replied. "I noticed the lights on in his room as I was walking towards training. I knocked on his door, and when he opened he looked fine. Just said, his stomach was acting up." Kakashi said with a shrug

'_That's weird. He was fine last night. In fact he was better then okay last night. Oh well.' _she thought, but knocked it off her shoulder and started to train.

After she finished training, Sakura packed up all of her stuff, and started to walk towards the center of town. Walking past the flower shop, she thought she'd grab a flower from Ino to give to Sasuke, but when she entered, Ino wasn't at the counter.

She walked up to the counter and sad politely, "Good afternoon Mrs. Yamanaka! How are you today!"

"Oh! Good afternoon Sakura! How are you today! I haven't seen you in a while. My how big you've grown! What can I help you with dear?" she asked turning around to face Sakura.

"I was wondering if I could just buy a rose." she said leaning against the counter.

"Sure thing dear. Let me go get one." Mrs. Yamanaka replied, and disappeared into the back room.

"Her you go dear. Don't bother paying. It's on the house." she said, and handed the flower to Sakura.

"Thanks Mrs. Yamanaka!" she yelled as she headed to the door. But before she left, she turned around and asked Ino's mom, "Hey Mrs. Yamanaka. Do you know where Ino is?"

"You know Sakura, I havn't seen her all day. She said this morning she was spending the day with a friend. But that's all. Sorry dear!" Mrs. Yamanaka said.

"It's okay. Thanks again for the flower!" Sakura said, and walked out the door.

'_That sure was strange.'_ she thought. _'First Sasuke wsan't at training, now Ino's not at the flower shop. Oh well. Guess it's just my imagination.'_ she thought as she walked through the crowded streets.

Getting tired of the busy streets, she decided to take a side ally and walked down, the dark deserted side street.

But what she didn't expect to see, was the scene around the next corner. She dropped the flower immediately and felt her heart stop. There, in the dark deserted ally, were Ino and Sasuke kissing. NO, not just a friendly kiss, but full blown make out. She silently stood there watching them, not bothering too even move.

Finally, some feeling came back into her body, and she soon felt a crystal tear slide down her cheek. Before it hadn't made any sense, but know it finally clicked. The boy of her dreams, who told her he loved her just the night before, the same one that told her he'd love her forever, was making out in a dark ally with her best friend. Yet throughout the whole scene the same thought kept running through her head.

_I promise. I'll love you forever._

She then turned her body, turning her head to take one last glance at the two, then proceeded to walk forward, stepping on the rose in the process, while more tears spilled over her lids.

When she reached the entrance of the ally, she stared up to the sky, people staring at her in the process while she said, "I guess...just maybe...forever isn't so far away."

**The End**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Okay, so I got a request to turn this into a story, and guess what?! That's just what I'm going! Though I need a little help. Should I turn this into a KAKAxSAKU, NARUxSAKU, find a way to turn it back into a SASUxSAKU, or make it a totally random pairing such as KANKYxSAKU (m personal fav.)Well, if you have any suggestions, review and enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It rightfully belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and blah blah blah...**

* * *

**The next morning, Sakura woke to the birds chirping and the sun shining through her windows. You know, like in those sappy fairytales where everyone lives "happily ever after."**

**Well, it may happen in stories, but one thing Sakura was definitely sure about, fairytales never come true.**

**Despite the perfect day, Sakura's mood was...well... not so perfect. Then again who's would be after they saw their boyfriend/man of their dreams making out with their so called "best friend."**

**Flipping over in bed, so her face was buried in her pillow, Sakura reached her hand up and groped around her night stand searching for a phone.**

**After knocking off multiple items (such as her alarm clock and a full glass of water) she finally found her cell phone, and flipping it open punched the number four, then 'call.'**

**"Bring...Bring..." after multiple more rings someone finally answered the phone, and yelled n her ear, "Oi, Sakura-chan! What is it? You never call me unless it's an emergency!" Damn Naruto for having caller I.D.**

**Making her voice sound as husky as possible, she spoke, "Sorry Naruto... I don't think I'll be able to make it to training today. I think I'm coming down with something." she made sure to add a cough to the end to emphasize her point.**

**"Ohhh, you don't sound good Sakura-chan. There must be a bug going around. Not only was Sasuke sick yesterday, but I guess Ino was, too!" Naruto shouted, blowing out Sakura's ear drum. Why did he have to have such a big mouth?!**

**"Yeah...I guess so.." Sakura said, feeling the tears well up in her eyes. "Listen Naruto, just tell Kakashi-sensei I won't be at training."**

**"Okay, Sakura-chan! You get some rest, and get well soon!"**

**"Thanks Naruto." she murmured as the tears started to spill. "I will. Bye." and with that she immediately shut her phone, not letting Naruto say goodbye as a sob escaped her lips.**

**But she immediately had to pull herself, as the echo of the doorbell echoed throughout the empty house.**


End file.
